Saving Malfoy
by jamieglor
Summary: Draco's mother has left without a trace. Draco's father has been given the Dementor's Kiss. After the war, Draco Malfoy is deemed mentally insane by the Ministry of Magic and sent to St. Mungo's for a permanent stay when he claims to hear voices in his head. The only thing worse could be if the Gryffindor Mudblood was his therapist. Oh wait, she is.


**A/N: Hello! This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy. Always feel free to leave thoughts and constructive criticism! This is also an AU in which Lucius is sent to Azkaban.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Harry Potter universe. If I did, the book series would not be named Harry Potter, it would be named Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

Everyone where that he want he found a picture of his father's face on the cover. It came to the point where he had his mother cancel their subscription to the Daily Prophet.

He had grown up thinking he was superior than everyone else. That he was powerful.

Now, where was he? His father was a captured Death Eater who was in Azkaban. His father's trial had ended last week as the wizarding world watched with baited breath.

Everyone had already suspected the verdict. The same verdict had been given to every captured Death Eater. Guilty, and sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

Throughout the whole thing his face had remained stony, not showing the media one flick of emotion on his pale, pointed face.

The Dementor's Kiss was set to be preformed on Lucius this day coming but he still did not feel any remorse.

His father was going to be in a condition said to be worse than life. Sitting soulless in a dirty prison cell until he passed away, but he found that Lucius deserved it.

He deserved everything that he had got after everything that he had put his wife and his son through.

Forced to join forces with The Dark Lord. Forced to make each and everyone of them have the Dark Mark on their skin.

He blamed his father for everything that had gone wrong. Right from when he was little. If he hadn't have had ideas about blood purity drilled into him he would be a different person.

Today had been the first day that they had spoken to him.

He was lying in bed calmly, staring up at the white ceiling aimlessly when he heard a whisper in his head.

"Worthless." The hiss said whilst he jumped out of bed, stumbling backward and almost knocking over a vase on his bedside table.

He thrusted his hands over his ears while the slurs continued. He didn't know what had come over him.

When the voices stopped, he found himself breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down. His hands covered in red sticky blood and the vase on his bedside table laying on the floor in pieces.

The voices had not affected him on the day of Lucius' DK date. His mother had forced him to dress up in special robes which he agreed to solemnly.

A crowd had gathered when they arrived as they pushed their way through the many witches and wizards arriving to see the demise of Lucius Malfoy.

The guards had allowed them to exchange few words with Lucius, but did not allow them to hug each other or any psychical last goodbyes. It's not like he wanted to anyways.

"Narcissa, my love. I'm so sorry for everything I have put you through," Lucius croaked as wet tears began to slide down his mother's face.

"And Draco, I wish you to forgive me for the pain I have rendered upon you." Lucius whispered to him as he remained silent, looking into his father's grey eyes. His eyes.

The guards motioned them away and he grabbed his mother's hand as she have him a reassuring squeeze, her bottom lip trembling.

"I will never forgive you." Draco's cold words echoed through the dungeon as the dementor glided forward and raised it's hood.

A cold sensation spread through his entire body as the dementor leaned in towards his father as in leaning in for a kiss.

The last thing that he saw of his father were his glazed over eyes as his body fell away limply. He heard his mother's shaky cries.

The next day, Narcissa Malfoy disappeared without a trace. Aurors suspected foul play but he thought differently. He knew his mother had ran away, ran away from all this.

His name was Draco Malfoy, and his life was falling apart right before his eyes.


End file.
